The Dangers Of Royalty And Dragons
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: Another little saga continuation involving the two best characters on the show: Maleficent and Regina get ready to meet the new addition to their family, but with the increasing dangers of the forests two well-known monarchs closing in. The blonde may have been too late to rescue their child, but a simple matter of timing can make a difference and change the events that would lead


Back again.

Just can't seem to stop writing these two. They are so good together. Anyway this one isn't as long as my other... but still not shot by any means.

I hope people enjoy, I don't own OUAT, but if I did... well you already know my ultimate ship.

* * *

Maleficent could only gaze upon her family with love and pure adoration in her eyes. The months had been long and arduous, and at times made her want to throw herself from the highest mountain peak she could find the other woman drove her that mad.

But it was all worth it, every fight, every scratch, every snarl and sneer. Didn't matter to her anymore, what mattered now … the _only_ things that mattered now, were sitting right in front of her.

She moved closer to the bed where Regina was lying, sitting against the headboard… cover around her lap – and nestled in her arms, was their daughter.

In all her long years of moving around from one place to the other, did she ever dream of having life such as this – one where she got her happy ending and nothing along the way had come to ruin it.

Well, she said that – but it all could have been so different had it not been for timing – that and a simple choice could have changed both their lives forever and not for the better. She had to close her eyes at the thought not but a few weeks ago, when two much uninvited guests came to their lair and nearly took away one half of her reason for living.

Regina lifted her head to see the other woman standing at her side. Their eyes met as she smiled. She didn't have to speak to convey just how much she loved the blonde, she could see it in her eyes as she looked back down to the small baby, whose arms were flapping up and down before leaning in and kissing her head.

Making sure the tiny child was secure. Regina lifted an arm and held out her hand. Maleficent saw the extended invite and her lip curled into a smile again as she took the offered gesture and moved to sit with them, as Regina moved a little to allow the other woman space to sit, with her doing so as she slid her arm over her shoulder and pulled her down so she was resting on her body.

Both woman stared down at the tiny little bundle of life held close to their hearts as the blonde leaned over and pressed her lips to Regina's head, thanking her – not only for giving her the greatest gift other than her undying love, but the family she never dreamed she could have.

But also for saving that, as her thoughts turned slightly darker as she remembered back to that fateful night when it all could of gone so wrong.

 _The sound of swooping overhead saw the return of the large Dragon, as she padded back in through the open crevice leading to the large lair underneath the castle. She moved through the long narrow path that led right up to the very back of the cave, where now more sounds could be heard along with the thudding of her paws._

 _They had been so careful for months. Took the best precautions just in case anything should happen, and had put themselves into imposed exile, away from their so called friends and associates, who would often come to the fortress asking for their aid in the next petty squabble they had going with one or another._

 _They did everything by the book to ensure that the baby was safe and growing healthy, and it was – what they didn't count on however, was Regina transforming just the once to go on a hunt, and had gotten stuck in her Dragon form._

 _It was unexpected and as much as the blonde woman scoured the pages of her many tomes in both her study and library, nothing she came up with either had a viable solution or an answer as to what they could do next. In the end Regina had to stay like that … both because she couldn't change back, and for the fact she didn't want to risk anything else and possibly put the child at harm._

 _So that was how they had ended up underneath the large castle. The fact that a ten tonne Dragon was ambling about the halls of the huge building, while not overly causing massive amounts of damage, was still giving the other woman heart palpitations every time she rounded a corner where a valuable vase happened to be perched, or an expensive tapestry that she was in danger of scorching._

 _There was also nowhere for her to sleep seeing as she could no longer fit into their chambers. So it was down into the caverns for the both of them. The blonde, still having the luxury of being in her human form and thus could still enter their room to sleep in their bed, didn't think twice about joining her down in the chilly, windy open spaced labyrinth in favour of staying in the warmth._

 _She wasn't about to let the love of her life spend however long it took on her own whilst she was selfish enough to stay within the four walls of her fortress, one time she might have but that was when she had never met Regina, and she certainly wouldn't have entertained the thought of children with anyone else, much less have them living with her._

 _So she spent the next few hours building a large nest bed for the both of them, which was a good thing as the other Dragon it seemed had found it harder each day to move about and find energy so took to lying down on the ground and sleeping when she could._

 _Once she had finished, the large purple beast turned to her sleeping mate and with a few gentle nudges, got her to wake. With some further coax's, managed to help the exhausted white one to her feet and guided her to their bed, where she fell down again and closed her eyes, ready to sleep once more._

 _The green eyes shone with happiness and love at the sight of the slumbering creature before she turned around, a large black cloud covered her body and the human form once more stood just in front as Maleficent faced the entrance to the cavern and with her magic, cast a protection spell over the front of the large entrance._

 _Once she had made sure the exit was protected she changed back and with a large exhale, blew blistering fire on to the pile of trees she had ripped from the forest just outside, as they caught alight. Within minutes she stood in front of a blazing fire that was slowly heating the spacious cavern._

 _A small rumble had her looking to find tired brown eyes staring at her, Regina had been waiting for her love and when she didn't feel the huge body at the side of her, lifted her head to see where she was. The purple Dragon quickly moved across and around as she soon settled herself behind the body of the white Dragon._

 _Regina's small purrs resonated as she rested happily on the other body, snuggling up as a wing carefully unfolded and embraced her, as if to protect her more from both the cold and any dangers that might have been around. A small nudge to her cheek was all she needed to fall back to sleep once more feeling safe and content._

 _Halfway through the night Maleficent woke up. Normally she would have slept right through until the morning, but something in her gut told her to wake. Looking around, she realized that it wasn't her stomach that had roused her from slumber, it was her chest … her chest was aching and she could see why._

 _Regina wasn't in bed._

 _Frantic eyes searched the cavern, wondering where it was she might have gone. Not seeing her she stood and made her way to the trail connecting the two caves together. She was about leave when a noise had her stopping. Turning she looked to where the large pool of water that led out to the lake lay, eyes peering in the dark as she tried to find the source of the noise._

 _A low moan had her almost charging over as she soon spotted the huge body lying on the ground, she took in the sight of the other Dragon, clearly in distress as she leant down and nuzzled her cheek. Two brown eyes peered up at her but soon closed as she fought to slow her breathing which had rapidly increased during the night._

 _She had felt a bit thirsty and so had woken to get some water. That and also the discomfort in her stomach was getting more prominent, maybe a walk was all she needed, she had been lying down most of the day – that and her water and so had left the bed carefully as to not wake the other sleeping Dragon._

 _Now that had gone out the window when she neared the mini pool and had doubled over when the pain got so bad it had effectively downed her, at first she didn't know what was wrong and had feared something to be happening to the baby, but when she felt something inside move – she realized that nothing might have been wrong, but the baby was on its way now._

 _She tried to stand. To make it back to Mal and to their nest, but the pain was so bad she fell back to the ground, a low mournful sound escaping her mouth as she tried to brave the pain that was racing through her body. Her noises must have alerted the other Dragon for she soon felt the much needed presence of her love coming to her side._

 _It didn't take the other creature long to figure out was what wrong and as much as the myriad of emotions that coursed through her on the knowledge that the baby was coming. It was the second pained filled sound that had her springing to action. With a lot of careful nudging and balancing, eventually the purple beast managed to help her back into their bed._

 _Having never gone through this sort of thing before, the normally calm sorceress was panicking inside her other self as she tried her best to ensure everything went as smoothly as she could for she didn't want to bring any more distress to her love. Once she had her back in the nest bed, she turned and with another breath of fire, re-lit the dying flames as they sparked back into life and once more washed the cold cavern with new warmth._

 _Now that was sorted, she knew it was going to be a long night and the thought of leaving to get more wood wasn't an option now, so changing back to human she spelled the fire so it wouldn't die until morning before changing once again and focusing on aiding her mate, that was lying in the nest, body shaking and with laboured breath._

 _Taking her place behind once more, the purple Dragon did her best to comfort and soothe the other Dragon, who's pained filled growls and chuffs fill the empty cave. She does her best to help her brave the pain – comforting nudges, small licks to the face and the times she does move – to get water to cool her heating body down._

 _Finally after hours of panting, some small roars and a few testy snaps when she got to close. Just as the sun began to rise over the tops of the forest, greeting the realm and readying it for the new day, deep inside the secluded cave Maleficent was busy tending to both the exhausted Dragon and the egg that at long last, made its appearance._

 _Once more back in human form, the blonde, having never once taken her eyes from the medium sized egg that now lay in front of them. A small rumbling had her turning to see the large white Dragon shifting from her place in the nest. Blue eyes met brown as she smiled._

" _You did fantastically," The white beast tilted her head a little. "I'm so proud of you."_

 _Leaning down, she inspected the egg that had brought her many hours of pain, she sniffed it and pulled back a little, seemingly pleased before moving her head and resting it against that of the blonde. Lifting her arm she rubbed the side of her large face and looked back down to their future, lying snugly still having one final hurdle to go before being born._

" _Not long now."_

 _Not being able to fight the tiredness that had now crept back and threatened to consume her, Regina nudged the blonde and retreated back to the bed. Mal watched as she reached out with her tail and curling it around the egg, brought in closer to her, making sure to wrap the long appendage around the shell so it kept warm._

 _She settled back down clearly intending to sleep, the blonde looked at them both for a moment longer before deciding to follow suit. Small padding and shuffling saw Regina move a little to the edge as the purple beast settled behind her once more, using her own tail she sneaked it down and slid it across the top of the egg._

 _Making sure their tails were firmly entwined, and that it was keeping their precious cargo warm. She let her head drop and rest across the long neck of the other as a small lick to her cheek had her purring a little before a paw crept over the large body in front of her, hearing the contented rumbles underneath her soon lulled her into sleep, as both Dragons fell into slumber._

 _They spent the next few days focusing on keeping the egg warm. Now that it was out of her stomach, the permanent warmth it had no longer was available and the bitter air was only one of its biggest dangers. Taking it in turns, both made sure it kept at a certain temperature by occasionally blowing fire onto the small make shift kiln the blonde had constructed in order to protect it from the cold._

 _Now that the worst she could face was over. And the pain subsiding as the days went on, Regina felt strong enough to move about. More importantly to hunt. As much as she loved the fact that Maleficent had been hunting double to give her what she needed, what she wanted now was to stretch her wings._

 _She knew that leaving the blonde wasn't going to be a problem. Nor would she be in any danger, not only because she could take care of herself, but because of Cruella and Ursula. The two who had been surprisingly caring and not at all what she had been expecting on meeting them for the first time._

 _It was in the last stage of her pregnancy when they had arrived at the castle. She had been sitting in the great hall reading when the trio came in, she looked up thinking it only Mal but had to double take when she saw the other two tagging along. Placing the book down, she eyed the interactions of the three as they neared._

 _Staying silent she observed the way the blonde was with them. Having been here mere months, she may not have known all about the realm still – though she was learning, she had been told of the nature of the people that often came to the fortress. She had listened as the other woman went on to explain how the people she entertained were fickle and self-centred._

 _Though providing deals that mutually benefitted them both. The outcome was those she called associates were never truly allies, only out for themselves they would no sooner try to fleece her than betray her to their common enemies if the price was right. A few times very nearly falling into their traps._

 _It saddened the raven haired woman at how carnivorous the forest seemed to be. Yes she may have lived and grown up with honest to real predators, but in no way would they ever think to turn on each other like a drop of a snowflake. Sure there had been times when they had to fight, but that was few and far between._

 _Here it sounded like her love had to do just that more times than she cared to like. Another reason she never really felt at ease here, not for the fact that within the first month she had the displeasure of meeting the dark one; it was actually after that incident she had taken to watching the people who came and went more carefully._

 _So she sat back in her seat and watched the two newcomers as they got ever closer to where she was perched. Taking attentive care to listen to their conversation and the way they behaved, it was not only for the safety of her love but also for the baby._

 _Reaching the table. Maleficent turned to face her, the smile a pleasant welcome to Regina, she always loved the way the smile highlighted the beautiful features of her face._

" _Regina, my dear, you must meet Ursula and Cruella."_

 _Hearing the name of the woman they had heard about but had yet to meet. Both women now turned their attentions to the fourth person in the room, still sitting in her chair. They had been a little surprised on laying eyes on her to see her own already fixed on them._

 _They looked at each other for what seemed the longest time. Being who they were. The two woman had never had the sensation of ever feeling uncomfortable, a sea goddess such as she, Ursula never felt out of place – she caused it, along with fear, dread and the feeling of trepidation to those that crossed her waters, knowing that possibly the voyage they were on may be their last._

 _It was the same with the other woman, for all life she had been a circle of emotions – fear and hate as a child, killing her father and being locked in the attic. Despair as she tried and failed to escape many times. Rage at her mother and helplessness as she often dreamt of a way to get rid of her._

 _It wasn't until the Author turned up. The foolish man who became besotted by her, using him to gain powers beyond the mere mortals around her, she happily killed those that had made her childhood a misery. It was after that she vowed no one else would ever make her feel small or weak, intimidated or powerless._

 _Until now that was… staring into the dark brown almost opal eyes of the sitting woman, she felt her throat constrict just the tiniest bit. Unable to take her eyes from the dark haired woman, it felt like she was reaching into her very psyche and picking at her soul. She didn't like it one bit and from the slight fidgeting from the sea witch next to her, nor did she._

 _None of them spoke. The silence settling over the four of them was almost as deafening as it was quiet. Maleficent eyes the three, looking from one to the other as they never took their eyes from each other. Wondering what it could possibly be that Regina was trying to do as she had seen the slight shuffles from her two friends._

 _If she hadn't already been averse to the mannerisms of the raven haired woman she would have brokered a guess she was trying to set the alight using only her mind. But ever since her ambush by Rumple, she had seen the other woman acting more defensive to those that had seeked audience with the mistress of all evil._

 _It made her warm inside at just how protective she was, the measures she would go to ensure her well-being was safe. Had it been anyone else she would have laughed them off, sent them away with a reminder at just how much their actions were unwarranted, maybe even with a mark or two just for good assurances._

 _Stepping closer, she came to rest a hand on the arm of the other woman. Regina glanced at the touch before looking to her._

" _It's alright. They mean me no harm." She turned to them and with a small show that she would both deny and maybe even wipe from their minds, looked at the two clearly discomforted pair with a small smile._

" _In fact, these two would no sooner cause me harm then they would themselves." She turned back to Regina. "These two I can count on being my allies."_

 _She said nothing. Eyes flickering back to the two in front of her, she was content to let them sweat some more – metaphorically, but the light coughing had her relinquishing her contact with them, much to their relief but they held their breath when she stood._

 _With a grace that shouldn't have been possible for a pregnant woman, she moved over to the two, the pair never moved an inch as she got closer. Mal watching very carefully, to ensure that Regina didn't do anything to them, as much as she loved her they were also her only true friends._

 _It wouldn't do well to have them at odds with each other as she knew it would be a choice made very difficult for her and so had inwardly hoped they got along. Blue eyes roved over every inch of the three, ready to step in if necessary as Regina reached them. They may have been taller than her but she managed to keep them in place by a lightly arched brow._

 _There was more to it but it was that moment, after glancing at both a second longer in silence – did she speak._

" _It's so nice to meet you, after the tales I've heard of how those in this realm treat each other, I'm glad Mal here can say she has friends who don't have ulterior motives."_

 _She let her gaze linger on both just a little longer. "For once."_

 _Snapping out of whatever slight discomforted induced state she had allowed the other woman to lull her into, the thinly veiled insinuation had Cruella's back starting to prickle. They might have all been named as villains, it suited her just fine… let the rest call them what they want, but the one thing… the one genuine thing that they could say with pride, was that all three of them looked out for each other._

 _It was a hell of a lot more than what most of the so called villains did, even some of the disgusting heroes. She took a step forward closer Ursula turning to watch her as she straightened both her fur coat and back and glared at the smaller woman._

" _Likewise my dear, after hearing our good friend speaking so fondly of you, it would after all, be such a shame to have come all this way only to find you like the rest who have used our poor Mal for their own deeds… it's happened in the past."_

 _She let her eyes linger over the Regina's frame before meeting her eyes. "Who knows if it will happen again?" The woman in question was about to cut in, as much as it was painting a fine picture – people willing to defend her so whole-heartedly, she was after all a feared sorceress, a woman who destroyed a forest in a single fit of rage, she didn't need anyone to take care of her._

 _Also the not at all subtle threats to each other was alarming her and so she went to take a step closer when Regina chuckled._

 _The sudden turnabout had them all looking at her, confused as to why she would be laughing. Normally a Cruella threat would have been enough to send anyone scuttling, still watching her took a step back, her whole demeanour now less defensive and more relaxed she gave them both another appraising glance._

" _It's clear you both care for her a lot." They stared at her in silence, Ursula moving to stand next to the other woman again as she lifted her head slightly before nodding._

" _We do, after all… if we can't trust each other then what's the point in wasting our time with a charade." Once more she smiled and nodded._

" _My sentiments exactly," With that she turned and moved back to her chair. The three watching her, again baffled by her roundabout actions as she picked up her book once more and took residence in her seat, flicking through she stopped at the page she had been on before the interruption before getting back to her reading._

" _Let's keep it that way shall we."_

 _She said no more after that. Content to ignoring them all, even with them still watching her, not sure what had happened, but getting the odd impression she approved of the pair. Mal slowly turned away from the occupied woman and to her friends, who were just as befuddled._

" _Now that pleasantries have been exchanged, shall we move along to the library, we have much to discuss."_

 _Unsure of what to make of the other woman, they both nodded and quickly followed the blonde out. Leaving Regina alone to her books once more._

 _After that things between the three got better. Of course there were the casual insults thrown between Regina and the fur loving dog woman, but it was more jesting then snippy. The sea witch, once she had gotten over the slight oddity she had first observed, fell into a friendly comradery with the dark haired woman, often taking the visits they had to immerse deep in conversation._

 _It pleased her to see them get along so well. It was the start of her happy ending and she at the time, didn't think it could get any better._

 _Of course it did after a few months._

 _Both had been a constant over the course of the pregnancy, often visiting and even staying in the castle when the blonde went out to hunt, she had told then to watch out for Regina whilst she was away. She wasn't naïve enough not to know that all to soon her happiness could come crashing down, she didn't know why but she had felt a feeling that the shoe would drop soon._

 _It terrified her that something might happen and so had instructed them to keep watch. Of course going about it so Regina didn't know what they were up to, if she did the fuss she would kick up, both had promised her they would take care of her leaving the older woman satisfied as she left the fortress._

 _Carefully rising to her feet. She looked down to see the purple Dragon still sleeping; making sure her tail was firmly wrapped around the egg. She stretched her cramped muscles and shook her huge body, once feeling more awake she made her way quietly to the entrance of the cave. For some reason she still hadn't been able to change back._

 _She had thought for sure once the egg or baby, once out would allow her to change back. She pondered on that as she turned the corner, footsteps dulled by the sandy ground. Maybe she hadn't found a good enough reason to change back as of yet. The Dragon blood scorched her body and kept her warm, she wouldn't have that as a human… perhaps it was better for now that she didn't._

 _She could keep the egg warmer that way, rounding the final turn she heard the mutterings if the two outside. The pair had encamped themselves firmly at the foot of the cavern and hadn't left since, getting closer she could properly hear them talk._

" _Bleeding hell, it's so cold out here."_

" _Oh shut up complaining. At least you have a fur coat; my tentacles feel like they're going to fall off."_

 _A small smile crept over her thin lips and she knelt down slightly as she neared the exit. Peeking around the side she spied the pair sitting near their tent._

" _The least Maleficent could have done for her guards, was to throw a little Dragons fire our way." The sea witch said rubbing her hands together, Cruella hummed pensively._

" _Urrggh, darling had I known it was going to be this cold, I would have grabbed two more puppies and made mittens." Stifling what was the best impression of a Dragon laugh. Regina moved closer, surprisingly stealthy given the fact she was a 100 plus so pound beast._

 _She crawled on her belly getting ever closer to the pair before poking her head through some loose leaves. Eyeing them carefully she spied the pitiful fire that they had going and snorted._

" _What was that?"_

 _They both turned as quickly as they heard it and faced the direction the noise came from. "Whose there."_

 _Unable to speak she decided to allow herself to be seen. But first she took pity on them and with a deep inhale, blew fire that built from the pit of her stomach. Two sets of eyes widened on seeing the long stream of flame and ducked out of the way, they stayed on the floor for a few minutes but once they realized that they weren't burnt to a cinder, they slowly looked around._

 _What they found was instead of their poor excuse of a flame – that which did nothing for them, there was now a huge fire crackling merrily in front of them. They took in the fire and the warmth that immediately filled the clearing that it brought before a loud, deep rumbling had them turning to the right._

 _Expecting to see the blonde in her form. Once more was surprised to find, not the purple Dragon staring at them but the large white one they had only seen a scant number of times._

" _Regina."_

 _Tilting her head, she blinked to let them know she understood. Knowing there was no danger; Ursula struggled to her feet before helping the other woman get up as they came to a stop in front of her._

" _Where is Maleficent?"_

 _Watching the large Dragon turn back to stare at the cave. They figured she was in looking after the egg. It would explain why Regina was out here, also the fact that it was her who had popped the egg out._

" _What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be resting." It might have taken them a while. But eventually they had come to care greatly for the other woman as much as they had the blonde. It made Regina feel more accepted as they had made it their mission to care for her as they would have done any of the others if they needed it._

" _So why are you out here?"_

 _She glanced over to their fire as they followed her direction and saw the remains of the deer that the blonde had caught them before she went into to be with Regina._

" _Hunting… you're going hunting." She nodded her large head. They looked at her for a few more seconds glancing at the cave then back to her,_

" _Does Mal know?" A roll of her eyes told them no, they wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea for her to go out, she had just had an egg after all, but the look on her face told them that she wasn't rightly bothered what they thought… and that she would be going. With that and the fact they couldn't stop her even if they were told to, they conceded._

" _Alright… but if Mal comes to us, you're getting the blame darling." They stepped back allowing her room to move as she snorted and rolled her eyes again. They watched as she ambled past them and into the clearing. They watched as she moved around in a small circle before spreading her wings, with a few shuffles she pulled them back._

 _They had to cover their faces due to the backlash of wind that picked up on her ascent. Once the wind had died down again she was gone into the night, looking to the sky in which she had disappeared into they were quiet for a moment before Ursula spoke._

" _At least the fire didn't go out," Cruella looked to see the fire still burning away. Which was good seeing as neither of them had the tools to start another, moving closer she closed her eyes at the warmth it brought just as she turned to face the dark skinned woman._

" _Well darling, looks like you're going to tell Mal where she's gone." The sea witch snapped her head down to look at her, "Excuse me? Why do I have to do it?"_

" _Because … I'm busy."_

" _With what?" She waited but when no answer was forthcoming she growled lowly before turning and stomping her way into the caves. The second time Maleficent woke up, she knew something was wrong. The first time she had been prodded awake was to be told that Regina had gone out to hunt._

 _She inwardly sighed; the other woman had been going mad. As much as she would have liked her to remain inside and rest more, she knew it was futile and so thanked her before she went back out to wait with Cruella. This time was different; she could feel something creeping upon her body._

 _Slinking over her like a reptile. It made her itch and so she was about to move when she felt it – something was touching her tail. Not being able to sense Regina meant she hadn't returned so that could have meant it either one of the other two, so moving she looked down to the bottom where the egg was lying around her coiled tail, and her slight amused curiosity turned sour immediately._

 _It wasn't Cruella or Ursula. But two people she thought never to see this far from their home. Her eyes trained on the fact they were standing so close to their treasure and realized what it was they were doing._

 _Shooting up from her spot in the nest, she turned to face them properly now as they retreated. She looked down at the tiny humans who were eyeing her warily, green orbs narrowed at the weapon in his hands, did he think that would make a difference. None moved – a stalemate in silence, idly she looked very quickly to the entrance._

 _What had happened to the other two? Where were they, she looked back down. It was clear they had done something for Cruella was as sharp as a nail and wouldn't be so easily caught off-guard, she growled again at the thought her friends hurt and leaned down ready to turn them to ash._

 _It happened so fast that she barely had time to react, just blowing out fire enough to stop them from making off with the egg that he had snatched and threw to the insipid little brat as she made a run for the exit. She had them blocked but the threat that came from her mouth was enough to have her stop. It wasn't enough in this form and so folding her wings over, black enshrouded her and soon she was back on two feet._

" _What kind of people are you? Threatening a child."_

 _She replied making her angry, she dared call her child a monster, she wanted to burn them but they had the egg, if she did then they would make good on their promise. Instead she stared at them, desperation mounting with every passing second._

 _Soon they moved again. To the exit, Snow had the audacity to apologize to her as she got closer to the mouth of the cave. She tried using magic to trap them but the dam sword he had seemed to absorb what she sent. By now her heart was racing, it was clear that no one was coming and by the time she tried to change again they would be gone._

" _Have mercy," If she appealed to them. Showed them her most vulnerable side, it was something she detested but maybe it might work._

" _I can't live without my child." She stared at them. It looked like it was working, Charming looked conflicted as he turned to his wife, for the longest time Snow looked at her – she wasn't a bandit here … she was a mother looking at another, the air was filled with tension as she looked at the woman carrying the egg… her joy._

" _I'm sorry." All at once she moved forwards but it was too late, both were running already reaching the exit. "We'll bring it back once we're done."_

 _She tried to hit the top once again, to block the exit but they had gone and she was trapped. The rocks piled up blocking her from them as she fell to her knees. The air in her lungs having dried up, the pain was all consuming, it felt like a part of her soul had been taken and she could feel the wetness on her cheeks as she cried._

 _She had failed._

 _She had failed to protect their child and now she was left alone. Regina would come back to find their baby gone and blame her; she would most likely return home and never want to see her again. The thought of losing the love of her life brought on more tears as she tried so hard to regain her breath, but it just wasn't coming out._

 _Letting the staff fall to the floor she wept and screamed in anguish at what had just happened, she had been so happy not but minutes ago… how could it all have gone so wrong, inwardly though this was what she was waiting for… she knew it wouldn't last, but oh god did it hurt._

 _Returning back from hunting. Regina felt both full and satisfied, a successful hunt and the opportunity to spread her wings never failed to leave her in a glorious mood. Spying the mountain in the distance she pulled back her wings and dived down near the tops of the trees. Flying low she allowed her claws to skim the branches, ripping the tops off before coming to the open clearing._

 _Spreading her wings and using them to slow her landing, she looked around the open space. Glancing at the still crackling fire she wondered where the other two were. Perhaps they had gone to see Mal, it was likely seeing as they had often gone in to keep them company before so started her walk back to the caves._

 _Walking round the long row of trees, she turned the corner only to stop dead at the sight of the two on the floor. Her heart thudded in her chest as she spied the pair lying motionless, before she knew it her feet had moved before her mind could process and she was in front of them peering down._

 _She looked from one to the other, and with her paw, gently turned them over to they faced the sky. Both were still breathing – so they hadn't been killed like her brain had screamed at first, that was good… they had only been knocked out. Leaning down she sniffed around trying to work out the new scent that surrounded them._

 _Lifting her head back, she tried to work out what the smell was, but before she could work it out, the sound of running had her turning to face the entrance to the cave just as a figure emerged from the front. She eyed the person confused as it wasn't one she had seen before, standing still it seemed that whoever it was hadn't noticed her there as she had looked around and back into the cave._

 _Was there somebody else? Looking up she didn't see the person finally turn around. On seeing the second Dragon Snow blanched. She hadn't seen it in the caves and had honestly forgotten about it, where had it been? But now it was standing in front of her and it had heard the gasp she let out._

 _Brown eyes met green as the Dragon finally noticed her, taking a step back Snow clutched the egg to her – something that didn't go unnoticed as steely eyes gazed down to her hands and widened on seeing the egg in her grip. Everything became still as the large Dragon zoned in on the woman who held her egg in her hands._

 _Swallowing heavily Snow took another step back, her eyes not once leaving that of the large beast. The young royal was trying to think of a way to escape when rushing footsteps had her spinning around to find her husband come running from the cave._

" _Snow! I told you to keep running!" He frowned on seeing her distressed face and was about to ask when he saw why she had stopped. Skidding to a halt he took in the sight and size of the white creature that stood in their way._

" _We didn't see it inside." He turned slightly to see her worried face. "I forgot about the second." He bit his cheek and looked back to the angry looking beast. Truth be told he had just been focusing on the older woman as well; he too did not think to stop and realize that she had another living with her._

 _No one dared move; both had held their breath for fear of evoking the Dragons wrath. But it was too late, on seeing the egg firmly in her grip, was enough to rouse her anger, but having seen the sword in his – it didn't take long for the smart sentient mind to work out just how they had managed to take it from the other Dragon._

 _Half her heart feared the safety of the blonde. Had they hurt her badly? It would have been the only way they could have stolen it from her otherwise, either way they had planned to take their child, and for that they were going to pay._

 _Both humans on the ground saw the silent inner workings of the beast and barely had time to dodge as she roared. The sound was enough to shake the ground as the large creature dived; just managing to duck out of its way Charming spun around but was flung harshly into a rock by the swinging of its massive tail._

 _Snow called to her husband on seeing him hit the rock and slide to the ground, she tried to move to help him but the slamming of said tail had her jumping back. Still clutching the egg, she had to lean back to avoid getting hit and dropping the egg. Another roar had her looking up to see the angry eyes of the Dragon boring into her._

 _The moonlight highlighting the fearsomeness of the beast, as it opened its maw and the moonlight illuminating the steel sharp teeth had her gasping once more. She was so furious that all thought had left her mind, only searing anger was left and that was enough. The younger woman watched as the large Dragon was engulfed in a huge purple cloud._

 _Watching and trembling with fear. The Queen stepped back as soon the shattering roars died down. Finally the cloud collapsed in on itself, shrinking in size until it receded and in its place, left a seething Regina._

 _Snow looked on in the place the Dragon had once been. Now eyes trained on the woman left in its wake. She took in the sight of the dark eyes narrowed on her person, the unadulterated rage rolling of her in waves and the magic that seemed to crackle had her terrified beyond compare._

" _Did you think," Regina began taking a step forward. "That you would get away with it?" The cold tone, the menacing chill of the way she spoke resounded around the clearing. It swept over the younger woman making her shiver. Regina watched her as she stayed silent, it wasn't good enough._

" _Well tell me!" Her sudden shouting had the Queen jumping. Black eyes, pure in their fury focused on the egg still in her grip. She could tell it was getting cold and that would not do, if anything happened to their child then she would not even begin to know what she would unleash on them._

" _I believe you have something that belongs to me." Her voice was quite but firm and final as she looked at her, she never took her eyes from the royal whose grip on the egg tightened making her lip twitch with barely restrained anger, which soon turned into a smirk that spread over her lips like silk._

" _Do you think that'll be enough to stop me?" She asked rhetorically, it took the younger woman a few seconds to catch up but before she could try anything, a simple clicking of her fingers saw her grip on the egg vanish. She let out a small protest as her hands clutched the air and looked to find the egg she so desperately needed, now back in the arms of the sorceress._

" _You stupid woman… did you really think you had what it took to steal from us?" Again it was rhetorical as she held her gaze. A small groan had Snow looking to see charming slowly standing to his feet. He held his head that was now throbbing as he tried to see straight. She glanced back to the dark haired woman who had also turned to see the prince get his bearings._

 _Their eyes met once more as the silence reigned over them. With the egg now lost to them, Snow wanted to run as quickly as she could, Regina watched with amusement as she ran across the clearing to try and reach her husband._

 _She was halfway there when the purple cloud suddenly emerged in front of her forcing her to stop. She looked on as Regina appeared before her; no words were said as she met her smirk and then pain._

 _Pain like she had never felt in her life, erupted from her side. It spread over her ribs and was closing in over her chest, she cried out in agony and fell to her knees, hands reaching to clutch her side. Feeling wetness she glanced down and screamed as she saw blood coating her hands. Frantically she looked at her clothes to see them now dark with blood._

 _She lifted her head in disbelief to see the raven haired woman standing over her, a look of gleeful victory on her face just as shouting had her looking to see Charming charging over to them._

 _He had seen Snow fall to her knees and then the blood covering her hands. His chest ached and he ran to them, his sword drawn once more as he prepared to fight the witch off. He raised the weapon as he neared them just as Regina waved her hand and the egg in her grip vanished, she turned and faced him as he brought the blade down._

 _Only he didn't hit his target. The weapon now hung loosely in his hand as she clutched his wrist. He stared at his arm now stuck in her vice like hold and then to her, she eyes the sword in his possession before glancing at him. With a malicious glint she crushed his wrist._

 _He yelled in agony as his wrist bone shattered under her grip and forced his hold on the sword to drop. She caught the sword before it hit the ground and he pulled back as she let go. He watched as she held the sword, looking at it… seemingly admiring it before she lifted it a little higher and taking hold of the hilt as well as the steel side, she used her strength to twist it._

 _He gasped as the sword – not his but borrowed, wilted under her stronghold. She kept on twisting not caring about the fact it was slicing her skin and painting the silver steel red, she kept on until the blade, once the pride and joy of his chief advisor, now amassed to nothing but a twisted lump._

 _She chucked the now useless sword at his feet as his gaze lingered on the scrap pile. He didn't have time to lament as soon he felt his throat being squeezed, and he began to scramble in her grip. Snow lifted her head weakly to see her husband scrabbling with his good hand uselessly as he fought for breath._

 _Regina kept her narrowed gaze on the pathetic man in front of her; it was times like this she really hated humans and all they represented. Eyeing his feeble attempts to fend her off made her chuckle as she yanked him forwards._

" _You think this is pain now? Just wait, you haven't even begun to experience what I have planned for the likes of you," She turned and glanced to the young Queen who was struggling to keep awake._

" _Both of you."_

 _The sound of more footsteps had her looking around her captive to see the blonde finally emerge from the cave. Regina's eyes narrowed as they took in her distressed state. Her eyes were red and her expression mixed between extreme sorrow and frantic as she stumbled her way into the clearing._

 _Sobs could be heard within the silence as she tried to come to terms with her loss. She hadn't it seemed, noticed the other woman as she cried out again. Her pain was palpable, the raven haired woman bit her lip as her keening sobs could be both heard and felt. She looked back to Charming; the man nearly passed out and shook his back to lucidness._

" _You did this you miserable excuse of a human." She hissed bringing him closer to her face; he choked as he saw the long teeth coming out in her fury before squeezing his neck again for good measure._

" _Just for that, I'll make sure she gets first hit."_

 _She held him out again and turned back to see her love still in mourning and called to her, the blonde lifted her head from where she had let it sag and blinked as she imagined the sight in front of her, Regina said nothing as she let the other woman come round to seeing that she was real._

 _It was silent as Mal climbed shakily to her feet. Her face a portrait of disbelief and pain still but very soon she took a step closer, then another and another until finally it hit her that what she was seeing was real. Soon she was all but running but stopped when she saw the two injured and within her grip, as her eyes scanned the ground around Snow._

" _Where is it" She looked to her frantically." Where is our baby?" Regina gave her a comforting smile before nodding to her left. Turning, Mal let out a small sob at the sight of the egg as it was firmly trapped between the two unconscious bodies of the knocked out woman, not waiting she let her magic cloud over her as she vanished from sight and appeared once more in front of them._

 _She scooped the egg into her hands and held it like her life depended on it, the sheer relief that flooded her body on having it back in her hands was indescribable. She turned to face Regina again, her face now having lost its sorrow but now full of tearful happiness as she clutched their treasure to her chest._

" _Thank you… thank you." Her eyes watered again as the amount of love she held for the other woman grew to limitless bounds that broke free from her body and sang in her soul, she closed her eyes and kissed the egg lovingly, vowing to die before she let it out of her hands again now that she had it back in them._

" _Wake them will you, I'm sure they would want to have words with the people that attacked them so."_

 _She looked back to them and with a wave of her hand, reversed whatever effects the powder had on them as slowly the came to. Soon they started to move as they groaned and rolled over before very carefully opening their eyes._

" _Urgh – what did we drink." Pushing herself up, Cruella lifted a hand to her head and rubbed it, wincing slightly as the other woman followed suit and used what energy she had to roll over._

" _Whatever it was, we are never drinking it again." Before letting her head turn to the side and face her. "You and your dam mixes… never again you hear me."_

 _Nodding, though it was really to shut her up, the fur clad woman opened her eyes and on seeing the blonde standing in front of them. Pulled back a little, tilting her head as she let the image soak in._

" _Maleficent?"_

 _Ursula turned on hearing her speak. "Darling is that you." The other woman nodded silently, her standing there in nothing but her nightclothes had them both confused._

" _Why are you out here in the cold, also why have you got that with you? Its freezing you should know better." As she spoke the sea witch lowered her head as something was beginning to come back to her._

" _Wait a minute." She turned her head to Cruella, who was still gently chiding the other blonde. "Cru shut up!"_

 _Said woman huffed and looked at her, "Well really darling. No need to be rude, I was merely pointing it out." She was waved off as the sea witch nodded._

" _Yes, yes I know I remember now… we didn't drink anything." Cocking her head to the side, Cruella regarded the other woman. "What on earth are you talking about? How could we not have, or have you not currently got a hangover."_

" _She's right." They both faced the blonde again still holding the egg for dear life. "What do you mean?" Taking a step to the side she allowed them to see the scene in front of them as they both looked on with ever increasingly wide eyes._

" _They came for our child, they knocked you out and proceeded to steal our baby from beneath my tail… they almost succeeded to, if Regina hadn't of caught them." They could only look in in silence at the picture in front of them as the second Dragon witch very slowly throttled the air from the prince's body as he fell unconscious._

 _She then turned to the Queen and grabbed hold of her hair. She wasn't going to be gentle about it and yanked the Queen to her feet, ignoring her paned cries and holding them both, dragged them to where the rest waited._

 _Once she reached them she threw them both down in front of them as Snow crawled her way over to her husband as he lay still on the ground, she called his name hoping against hope he wasn't dead, she felt his neck and sighed when she could feel a pulse._

" _Oh, I wouldn't be so elated if I was you, your majesty," She stiffened and lifted her head to see the four of them staring down at her, she gazed at them and saw equal looks of disgust and loathing._

" _I fact, I'd daresay after tonight, you won't be feeling anything at all ever again." She turned to the speaker and for the third time that night their eyes met, and her fear rose up again as she could see her reflection in the all sable eyes of her attacker, as the feral grin had her shivering and she clutched her unconscious husband a little closer, before a hit to her head had her seeing darkness._

 _As soon as she opened her eyes she closed them again. The throbbing that had been steadily building exploded upon her waking and had now taken over her head completely, she muffled a whimper and took a few deep breathes before once more opening her eyes and pushed herself up._

 _It was dark, looking around she tried to remember what happened, as soon it all came back slowly and her eyes widen on realizing the predicament they had found themselves in, again she holds back a sob at the fact they had failed. They had not only failed in their task but they had also been caught._

 _Looking around she couldn't see anything as her panic at not being able to find Charming causes her to shout._

" _DAVID!"_

 _Searching frantically. She scours the pitch black she has found herself in, calling him once more until a small moan has her looking to her right, peering she tries to source the noise and starts to crawl hands patting to try and find the body of her husband. She smiles when finally she hits something heavy._

" _David."_

 _Another groan has her confirmation as she gets to her knees and tries to help him up. Just as she does fire springs from nowhere. The sudden flash startles her as one by one the unused torches that litter the cavern ground start to ignite lighting each part of the room until eventually she can see where they are._

 _It's worse then she thought. Looking around their holding she bits her lip to bite back to noise at seeing the many bones that litter the floor, some clearly animals as the large carcass of deer, cow and sheep can be seen. Some though, some look far more ominous and that she has to turn away at._

 _She turns back to the man at her side. Eying his form she sees the way his neck is, the vivid red marks that colour his pale skin like an angry collar… the small indents that mar his flesh where she dug into his throat. He's rubbing his chest and trying to breath but the slight rattling tells her that she had done more than just knock him out._

" _Where are we?" When he can finally speak he does. But it's rough and gravely and he ducks his head once finished to cough. Looking around she shakes her head as she tries to comfort him as his body shakes._

" _I don't know."_

" _Well… why don't I clear that up for you," The sound of a new voice has them both spinning around to the shadows, they try to see where the third person is but can't, the light isn't shining that far back, whoever it is don't speak again leaving them hanging._

" _Come out."_

 _He speaks as firmly as he can and waits. More silence until a small chuckle can be heard, they swallow as the act gets louder and starts to ring round the rocky cave, bouncing from the rocks and sending shivers shooting through their bodies at the malevolent sound. Soon another laugh can be heard._

 _It's a lot weaker than the icy sounding voice. Small, far more happier than the first… but what has them most alarmed about it, is the fact that it doesn't sound like an adult._

 _Its rather childlike._

 _Or rather,_

 _A small baby._

 _The sound of clicking fingers sees more light flood the room. When they uncover their eyes from shielding them, they look up and gasp, Regina smirks at the fallen pair looking weak and helpless on the floor. Their clothes torn and full of blood. On finally knocking the idiotic pair out she took them to the smaller cave and healed the wounds she inflicted to them before leaving them in the dark to wake up on their own._

 _She steps forward a little. Closer to the pair and crows as they shuffle nervously, good –so they should. But their eyes are not on her – no, they are firmly on what she has in her arms. A small gurgle has her turning, her stony expression immediately melting as she leans closer and coos to the baby held to her chest._

 _The tiny babe smiles happily and looks around the sound of the noise. As she faces the woman who has been around since the moment she opened her eyes, they stare at each other as she leans over and places a hand on her cheek. Finding it funny she laughs again as the sound fills the cavern with glee._

 _Regina smiles at her daughter before taking hold of the hand and pressing kisses to it, all the while looked on by the King and Queen who can do nothing but watch. Finally when she pulls back from showering the little child with kisses and love to turn back and as their eyes catch Snow can't help but fidget under the emotionless gaze she is getting._

" _I was wondering when it would be you decided to wake." She began as they both look at her, "As you can see, much has changed since you have been out of it."_

 _She turns back to the happy little babe who is taking to looking round the room. She spies Snow staring at the baby, unable to take her eyes from the little form as she chuckles a little and nods._

" _That's right; this is indeed the child from the egg that you were so thoughtlessly going to steal." Dragging her gaze away their eyes met and Regina's face fell again into one of a sneer._

" _So… how much of a monster do you think she is now."_

 _She relishes the flinch that emits from the younger woman. yes – she knows all about what the royal had called her child when trying to escape with the egg, it had her angry and she wanted for the longest time to just rip them to shreds… whether they were awake or not be dammed._

 _But Mal had calmed her, said that they had failed. It would be more sweeter for them to be lucid to know of their defeat and the knowledge that what they needed their daughter for would come to naught. Whatever it was they had been trying to accomplish had crumbled at their feet, and once they had woken, then she could taunt them about it._

 _She starts to move – slowly walks from one side of the room to the other. All the while feeling both sets of eyes never leaving her, watching… wondering what it was she was going to do. Smirking at their fear she spins on her heel and crows at the little jolt Snow does at her actions._

" _What I would like to know… is what the good Queen and her little prince are doing so far away from their home… why they felt the need to honour us with their presence." She started walking again, never taking her eyes off the tiny girl._

" _Don't get us wrong, we're exulted have such esteemed guests… but unfortunately the castle is a little unliveable at the moment. Hasn't been for some time and it has gotten so terribly dusty, no place for a child and so we have to make do with this."_

 _She gestured to the rocky maze of caves underneath the mountain. "Not something royalty is used to and I would apologize… but I don't think my lack of manners is the least you should be worrying about."_

 _At her words they stiffened. Their postures rigid and their faces alert once more. At one time it would have horrified her to see others in such fear, to know just how terrified they were by the beating of their hearts… but not anymore. Having spent long enough in the forest to know that the humans of this land thought themselves better, the monarchs thinking they were the superior species simply because of their titles made her both angry and pitiful, because they didn't know just how wrong they were._

 _That and the fact they were unaware of their failure to know any better._

" _Besides – it's not like you'll ever see the light of day again so it really doesn't matter where you ended up," She added as an afterthought. Her words caused them to react as David spoke._

" _What do you mean?" She turned back to them. A picture of measured curiosity and disbelief on her face as though his question had confused her somehow._

" _What do I mean... surely you didn't think you're going to walk out of here without paying the price for what you attempted to do…?" Her puzzlement turned into full blown amusement at the looks on their faces._

" _Oh my, you actually did" She started laughing again. "How truly ignorant the narrow minded can be." She paced the room again and shook her head._

" _No… it may seem hard to comprehend, what with your stupid race being dense as they are, but normally when one commits a crime – they are punished for it," She glances over her shoulder to look back at them._

" _Or did you think because of those silly little titles you placed in front of your names it excluded you from any consequences." She chuckled with mirth again. By now the baby had fallen asleep; her little head lay on her shoulder as she glanced down and smiled._

" _Please."_

 _She froze a little on hearing Snow talk. She doesn't turn around but waits for her to finish as the other woman drags herself up a little. "We didn't mean any harm. We just needed to…"_

" _I don't care what you needed to do!" Regina spat as she faced them again. The sheer nerve of them astounded her, did they truly think she would forgive them… did they think she would spare them._

" _I don't care, if you planned to organize a playdate between Lily and that little brat of yours, you still came with the intention of stealing our child… you're not sorry for anything, other than the fact you're both too stupid to realize just what it was you were up against and got caught." Her face full of contempt as she ran a hand over the soft hair of the little head leaning on her shoulder._

 _She faced away. Her anger rising with every word that fell from the irritating woman's mouth. Did she never know when to shut up?_

" _The sorcerer said if we—"_

 _That was it, to many people had been involved and not only was she starting to get a headache from the grating of her voice. But she was also raging inside at the fact that another had instructed them to kidnap their daughter, and for what? Well she was going to find out and then she was going to find this sorcerer._

" _Ok that's it!"_

 _She cut whatever it was she was going to say and faced them again. The anger palpable in her features that it had the young Queen receding slightly,_

" _Let's play a little game." None of them liked the sound of that as they watched her warily. Not bothering to wait for them to ask, or do anything really, she acted._

 _They jumped when she suddenly dematerialized and appeared again in front of them. Just like before, this time though she knelt a little and flung David by his shirt into the nearest wall. Snow screamed as he went flying before hitting the hard rock heavily and fell back to the floor in a crumpled heap._

 _She looked on in terror as her husband didn't move but the sudden pain had her screaming again as she looked down to see the hand she had on the floor being squashed as Regina's foot landed down and crushed the bones in her hand._

 _The raven haired woman savoured the pained screams just as a small whining has her turning to find Lily waking. Knowing it would do no good to have her daughter waking up, not if she planned on having far more than just screams that night, she lifted her hand to brush some of the hair that had fallen across her head._

" _Will you shut up!" She hissed looking back down. Her eyes focused on the whimpering woman at her feet as her loathing came back tenfold. Such a waste... How could anyone think this was the elite of the realm when she was two seconds from snapping her neck out of sheer annoyance._

 _Snow bit her lip to try and stem the flow of moans coming from her mouth. She didn't know what the other woman would do but the steel in her words told her she would do more and so much worse if she didn't so as she asked and so nodded silently, holding a hand over her mouth. Regina smiled a little, pleased that the little whelp was doing as she was told._

" _Wasn't hard was it… though I suppose coming from a long line of completely useless idiots who don't know the meaning of work, actually taking orders isn't something your precious little ears are used to are they?"_

 _She grinned at the dark glare given to her in spite of her injury. Not that it bothered her as she was ready to move on and so standing up right, she made sure to dig her heel in a little, she soothed the child before speaking._

" _New rule… if Lily here wakes up due to your inability to shut that trap of yours, I'm going to heal you back to full health… and we're going to start all over from the beginning."_

 _Sometime later Maleficent came down. After the shock of nearly having lost their child had worn off, and she had been taken to the castle to get something warm as Ursula and Cruella had calmed her down. As much as she was furious with them she knew that she had to stay focused and look after the egg, she would leave their dealings to Regina. So when the baby finally came she made sure to let the other woman know, and she and the other two took turns in making sure the tiny child was alright after her unknown ordeal. A few days had passed and with the knowledge that they had finally woken, and that the other Dragon had gone to pay them a visit. She had made her way back to the caves leaving the others in the hall, drinking whatever wine she could find as a show of her gratefulness._

 _She could hear as she got closer. The shouting of Charming, as he tried to get Regina to stop whatever it was she was doing. Deluded fool, even she couldn't do such a thing if the other woman had something in mind – it was going to happen. Rounding the corner she finally saw it._

 _The shepherd King, near the wall. His mobility had been limited due to the chains around his wrists as he tried desperately to pull free, his eyes on the other side as she turned to follow his line of sight. Her brow arched as she watched Regina – who had picked up the limp Queen and was dangling in her grip_

 _Clearly the young royal had been thrown about a bit and had blood dripping down her face, her hand that hung loose at her side looked broken and her leg didn't look in any better shape. She watched as Regina brought a hand up and close to her face. Though in pain, and one of her eyes were shut, Snow still tried to squirm away as best she could from the hand that had brought her so much agony._

 _Not being able to go very far, she soon felt a sharp fingernail running down the side of her face, dragging down her temple across her cheek and to her chin, she moaned as the action caused her skin to drag with it, splitting and causing more blood to fall. Regina surveyed her handiwork with a smile and pulled back her hand._

 _Using her good eye, Snow looked down and realized why it had hurt so much. The nail she had used wasn't a nail at all, it was a claw that was covered with her blood. The sharp talon curled dangerously and glinted in the fires light. Their ears were met with the sounds of her whimpers again as the blonde moved over to where they stood._

 _Ignoring David completely. She came to stand next to her as Regina smiled at seeing the other woman. Mal kissed her cheek before glancing to the beaten royal._

" _How are our guests fairing up?"_

 _Giving her a small squeeze which seemed to rouse Snow from whatever trance like state she had fallen into, the smaller woman cocked her head to the side before replying._

" _We've had better, let me put it that way." She stated facing her again. "Oh?"_

 _She hummed pensively still keeping her grip on the Queen tight. "To say these people are in charge of one of the largest kingdoms in the land is staggering. Since the moment they've got here they've been nothing but ungrateful… they've whined, been extremely rude – kept shouting and screaming, honestly Lily has been more mature then they have._

 _Maleficent cocked her brow again. Amused at her grumblings and biased example as she looked around. "And where is our little bundle of maturity, if not here is she off reading a book someplace? Should I check the library?" Her smile widened on seeing the rolling of her eyes before nudging her head to the back of them._

 _The blonde turned to find the baby sitting in a small high chair Regina had conjured and was watching the events taking place. Brown orbs tracing each movement carefully, some might say oddly focused for a baby of just nine days but as Mal made her way over and picked up the child from her seat, she knew it was sign that Lily would be a fantastic student when she was older._

 _Kissing the side of her head. The other woman turns back to where Regina was, now having dropped Snow harshly to the ground, she looks down to see the woman on the floor, her leg sticking out at an odd angle. Not that she cared as she made her way back to her love._

" _How much has she seen?"_

 _She shrugged a little, shaking her head. Not too sure… dozed off sometime between me standing on Snows leg to searing his pretty little face."_

 _At her words the blonde turned to face the bound man. She hadn't noticed before but now she took sight of his face she could see now that the left side of his normally handsome face was blackened, slightly bumpy where the skin had cooked and the red of his blood that had seeped and mixed with the burns._

" _Don't know how she did it though, like I said… terribly noisy the both of them… must have got that from you." Maleficent rounded back to face her._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You heard me… out of the both of us dear, you are rather lazy… or do you not remember last Sunday." Azure eyes narrow as they glare at her, unperturbed by the look. Regina simply smiles wider and leans in to peck her lips._

" _Are you taking her back up?" She nods at that and lifts her higher, keeping her closer to her chest… the feel of the tiny body in her arms calms her down now, stops her from feeling nervous. Once more her ire for the people in front of them reaches its peak, never before did she fee like this, it's only now that she can't go a few hours without making sure their daughter is safely in front of her._

" _Might be for the best. Don't want to scare that pretty little head of hers with untold horrors of what's to come." They heard a small sob which makes them turn to see Snow, she had been trying to fight off the pain in her leg and had been focusing on moving away as much as she could, to reach David, when she heard her statement._

 _Stepping closer she bends to where Snow has managed to move and gazes upon the pitiful sight in front of her, another small moan has her looking to her face with smile as their eyes connect._

" _Yes your highness – this is only a fraction of what's to come… see I didn't want to frighten my child with the end result … because." She leant down smiling at how she tried to move back and shifted some of the hair from her face._

" _It will not be pretty."_

 _With one final kiss to the both of them. She watches as they take their leave, out of the drafty caves and back to the warmth of the now liveable castle. As she glances back over her shoulder and smiles at the sight of them both trying to reach the other. With a wave of her hand they both startle as the grating sound of stone on stone could be heard as the entrance to the small room closes over, leaving them alone and in silence._

 _Pain… the likes of which Snow had never felt before, coursed through her. Not even the two day labour she had with Emma could compare to the sheer and raw agony that her whole body. During the hours she and David had been under the watchful eye of the woman they had come to learn was Regina._

 _She had thrown them around like rag dolls, breaking numerous bones, only to heal the most serious ones as she felt something inside pierce and she was terrified, until the sorceress healed her, it wasn't out of kindness – she had merely stated it was far too early for her to die yet… she still didn't feel they had learnt their lesson properly._

 _She left the rest though. The arms, legs… fingers and a few ribs – the ones that hadn't done internal damage and left them gasping for breath. She didn't know what it was the other woman was trying to prove but if it was to make them regret what they had done then she did … oh she had wished they had never come here._

 _She was so desperate when Rumple had told them their child had the potential to be evil, it was something she couldn't bear to think about. It was their first child; she would have and was willing to do anything to make sure that never came to pass. So on seeking out the sorcerer on the dark ones recommendation, they left their castle to go to his house._

 _It was there he told them about the Dragons child. The one that was already born to be a monster, it was perfect – simply transferring what the soon to be born child possessed… what was a little more to something so evil already._

 _It didn't take long for them to decide to risk it. They were prepared to do whatever and had planned it all out. It was going so well to, they had the egg in their grasp… they just didn't bother to stop in their haste to realize that the blonde woman wasn't alone anymore._

 _A strangled scream tore her from her thoughts as she lifted her head weakly to turn to the noise. Regina had seen how weak Snow was, she wasn't going anywhere for the time being and so had turned her attentions to Charming – who had been forced to watch his beloved take blow after blow without being able to do a single thing to help._

 _He was on his knees now… the metal around his wrists burning deep into his flesh, marking his skin and causing it to cook as she held onto the chains that were glowing red in their elevated temperature. She looked down to the shepherd turned king, now on bended knee before kneeling at his side._

 _His head was lowered to his chest as he fought to breathe in and ride the pain. She darted out and grabbed hold of his chin yanking his head up and leaning closer._

" _Do you see that?" She asked forcing his head sideways as they both looked at the injured Queen. "How you must ache… to know that she is in agony and you can't do a single thing to stop it," He grit his teeth at her words but refused to speak. That was fine by her; she didn't need him to talk anyway._

" _I know she feels sorry for this whole situation now… a person as spineless and conceited as she doesn't really have what it takes to know about true pain. I mean – look at her, she's barely hanging on and this is far from my worst punishment."_

 _He still didn't say anything though he wanted to rage at the insults being slung at the fallen woman. Regina sat beside him and carried on inspecting the ailing Queen._

" _How could anyone in their right mind think her a worthy leader… I've had prey that have lasted longer than this… you know – the four legged variety, the things you idiots think less of just because they aren't on two legs." Reaching up she grabbed his hair and pulled it back, forcing his neck to bend until his throat was taut under her nails._

" _You humans are all the same… its why I take great delight in pointing out your flaws – the arrogant way you act, the selfish and truly naïve way you think yourselves superior… the fact that you breathe." She threw his head forwards and stood once more._

 _She moved over to Snow who had been lying with her eyes closed and harshly kicked her side. "Wake up,"_

 _A small moan left her lips and she curled away from the pain but to no avail, for she was slapped and her eyes groggily opened as she knew it would do no good to keep them closed._

" _Did you say goodnight to your child?"_

 _Thoughts hazy and the sight in front of her blurry, it takes the Queen a few minutes to comprehend what she is saying as confusion slightly settles in._

" _Wh…"_

" _Did you say goodnight to your little baby?" Still unable to work out what she means due to the pain. Snow blinks and licks her very dry lips before parting them to speak._

" _I don… I what do you, what do you—"A hand pushing on her face roughly shoves it to the side, cutting off her speech as she cries out. Regina stands looking down with contempt before she moves away._

" _I hate repeating myself, the fact that I already have puts me in a terrible mood… it just seems like you want to die faster." Moving across the room she ignores the glare from David whose wrists have dulled allowing his mind to be a little clearer. Stopping at the door, the raven haired woman turns back to them with a grin._

" _I only ask because if you hadn't, it'll be another regret to add to your list… but if you had, then you leave that sweet, slumbering little child and orphan – the last thing she'll ever know… is the soft sound of your voices, telling her everything is going to be ok." She finished with a knowing smirk, one that gets wider as the limp body on the floor begins to shake with pained tears._

 _She leaves them alone for a while. Her mind – content to keep torturing them until the very end, her body however tells her it's time for food, as she makes her way to the castle. Procuring dinner she sets off finding the others, the rich, smoky scent of Cruella making it easy for her to locate them as she pushes on the door to the hall._

 _She finds them sitting at the long table. The three of them surrounding the small baby who is seated in the middle – being the highly honoured guest is keeping them entertained with her giggles and smiles. Feeling her heart swell with love she makes her way across the room to where they are sitting._

" _Speak of the Dragon, she is sure to appear." The puppy loving villain smirks at the sight of the raven haired woman. Regina cocks a brow at her before coming to a stop in front of them._

" _Should I be worried?"_

 _On seeing her shake her head, she moves a little closer to Mal and Lily, "I was just saying about how much fun you must be having with those thick headed morons."_

 _Her sentence has her smiling again as she leans down and blows a raspberry on the tiny tummy earning another laugh as she sits on the arm of the chair the blonde is and nods._

" _Oh, so much… it's amazing just how amusing royals can be when they're not getting together to brag about themselves, but in front of you in absolute pain."_

 _Ursula and Cruella laugh as Maleficent places a hand on hers. Looking round she spies the other woman looking at her, still with unwavering gratefulness in her eyes, but also concern._

" _What is it?"_

 _Shaking her head she waves off the worry that the smaller woman shows and smiles to prove nothing is wrong. Reaching out she takes Lily back into her arms and holds her to her chest._

" _I was just wondering when it is you will be finished with them."_

 _Her brow crinkles a little at the question. Something she sees and soothes her confusion by taking her hand again. "Not that I don't want you to rush the lesson you are giving them… they deserve nothing more, but Lily misses you… I miss you, being here with us."_

 _She turns the baby around as mocha brown eyes meet near black ones and she grins gummily forcing another smile from the woman, as she leans down to kisses the nose._

" _Mummy's very sneaky, using your whiles against me like this." Mal chuckles but remains silent as Regina stands. "For you my dear, I will make sure this final hour will be the last they will rue for the rest of their very short life."_

 _She bids them goodbye with the promise of not being any longer than the hour she had given before making her way back down to where the two are trapped. On seeing her arrive again, the King and Queen recoil as much as they could. She walks back in smirking, it seemed Snow had found the energy to make her way to her ridiculous husband and was now clutching his for all she was worth._

" _I'm glad you stuck around…" She grins at the look of raw loathing coming from Charming as he holds Snow tight but not enough as to damage her wounds. She eyes the pair of them – the love they have for each other is pure, unfathomable, once in a lifetime that so many would dream of having, she excluded of course._

 _And doomed,_

 _Waving her hand lazily they tense once more as the large stone door slides back into place, signalling the start of their ordeal once more._

" _So tell me," After what seemed like days… could have been years, time now had no concept for Snow as he lay on the sandy ground once again, this time her insides feeling like they have ben dipped in molten lava and placed back in her body, David wasn't any better as he had been torn from the wall and thrown in the middle along with his wife._

" _As much as I would love to keep this going, I have made a promise and I intend to keep it so I think our time here is at an end." The words as much as it has pained Snow to keep focus can't come any sooner or have never sounded so sweeter. She hears Regina moving about before she speaks again._

" _So tell me, Snow – what is it do you fear most." Not being able to move a muscle for they have surely all burned, she allows the other woman to roll her onto her back with her foot as she looks down upon her frail form._

" _Dying…" That has a sob coming from her throat, one she does her best to stifle though it is no use. Waiting, the other woman watches with little emotion other than thinly veiled beguilement in her eyes as she carries on._

" _Or dying, knowing that you're going out as the one thing you despise." She slowly bends down, crouching so she is closer to her face._

" _To know that the whole kingdom, the one who views you as a pinnacle of good, a pillar of pure virtue in their eyes can do no wrong… how will they feel when they see you come morning, branded as the one thing you never wanted them to know… but will be for all to see."_

 _This time she doesn't need to think on her words. The meaning loud and clear in her tone has the young royal shaking her head, tears now forming thick and fast as they pour down her scarred cheeks._

"… _No…"_

 _It's quiet, so low that if she hadn't excellent hearing she might not have caught it, but she had… she looks back down to her, smiling in such a way that all teeth that matter are on show._

" _Oh yes my little majesty. By the time the entire kingdom wakes come sunrise… they will know just truly, who it is they have been idolizing," She turns to look at Charming._

" _Both of you,"_

 _Facing her again she lowers her head so her lips are at her ear. "You have been nothing but a scourge to this land since the name White came to power. No one will miss you, what have you ever done that is worthy of such an emotion… they might mourn you for a day or so, but like all other Kings and Queens – they'll be a new one… and you, my dear Snow – will fade into the background as just another entitled, unimportant monarch brat, whose better off dead than alive."_

 _She straightens again. Revulsion in her eyes at the sight of the weeping woman, this broken, pathetic excuse of a human who had dared cross her and thought she could get away with it. Eyes roam her current state and knows that only death now will be a welcome relief – even if she were to heal them, their bodies have been too traumatized, to crushed and scarred for them to be how they were before._

 _Besides – like any good royal, they want to look their absolute best when appearing for their adoring crowds… and she has enjoyed her handiwork far too much to cover it up now._

 _With one final meeting of eyes, she looks into the bottomless opal orbs of the monster in front of her, whose compassion was rivalled only by her lack of sympathy, and both overshadowed by the woman's brutal thirst for vengeance. As she stared into the soulless eyes of her killer, the last thing she ever saw, was them changing, from pure sable to a golden red._

 _After that… nothing._

 _Charming soon followed. Which was just as well as she couldn't stand the sound of his screams any longer and quickly silence him for good, as his body fell from her hands to the floor. As she eyed the now permanently fallen pair – it occurred to her just how they were laid out and it amused her to see his hand outstretched, trying and failing to reach his wife one last time._

 _She left soon after – if she had enough time then there was one last thing she wanted to do before returning to her two loves and retiring for the night, leaving the caves she walks and lets the cloud swirl at her feet, before clouding her body and soon she is off into the night. Snow had revealed something else to her that evening, something she couldn't and wouldn't leave alone as she flew through the darkened skies._

 _Another had pointed them in the direction of their path. Someone who should have known better, and was going to once she was done. Landing in a small clearing it didn't take long before she was back on two feet. Setting off, she made her way through the forest – takin back paths and hidden routes until at last she eyed her target._

 _The large house in which the sorcerer lived. She had read up about him once in a book the blonde had, in order to establish herself as someone who wasn't to be messed with, she had gathered information on all those who could potentially be allies or threats – like the dark one, she to saw the benefit of knowledge._

 _But as of the moment she spoke his name, he became their enemy. And she wasn't about to let his grievance against them slide as much as she had the royals. She observed his house for a while, getting the feel of the area surrounding it and the magic that protected it._

 _Much to her surprise, there was only the basic of spells warding it… why was that she had to wonder?_

 _Was it because he knew that due to the location, he didn't fear attacks? Or was it like everyone else in this god forsaken forest, he was arrogant enough to think himself infallible to those around him._

 _Well whatever his reasoning. It was his folly… and her lucky night._

 _The night was late. So without waiting she went on the attack. Gathering her magic she unleashed it on the wards that held around the large property, shattering them as soon as they hit – like a battering ram against a simple oaken door, they collapsed allowing her to proceed._

 _Like water running smoothly over pebbles, she was once more back in Dragon form and waiting as the door opened and the sorcerer stepped out. Knowing that such a large scale hit would have alerted him he took one move over the threshold of his house and she reacted._

 _His eyes went wide on spotting the angry beast right outside his door and had to dive back in to avoid the monstrous fireball she sent at him, the closed door didn't deter her though and using her tail, she swung it hard and watched as it collided with the side of his house – the force caused the stone wall to tumble under her strength,_

 _The bricks and mortar nothing as she kept up her powerful onslaught as soon half his house lay in ruins. Pulling back she watched as the dust rose in the clear air, temporarily obscuring her sight as she eyed the destruction carefully. Moments passed; with no sign of the man hidden inside she leaned in closer only to pull back as a sudden bolt of blue energy came shooting out of the middle, aiming right for her._

 _Puling a wing across her body. She snarled as the bolt hit her, the leather on her right side ripping as she felt the dribbles of blood soon falling, lowering it – her face was a picture of anger as she looked around, movement to her left saw the sorcerer try to run – he had been getting ready for the ritual and as such had poured a lot of his energy into the transference, he was weak and currently unable to use much of his defensive magic._

 _Finding himself tired already, he had no choice but to run. If he could make it to the trees – where the large trunks knit close together then he could lose the beast in the dark. She watched as he ran for the cover of the forest, a large tome in his hands as he tried to hide and take his possessions with him._

 _She roared and dived. He may have been like the dark one, being only one in a long list that had taken the mantle of keeping certain artefacts and other magical items safe from the hands of those who would use them for their own deeds… his magic may have been strong and ancient, but she too was a legend in her own right._

 _She wasn't some amateur with a few magic tricks, nor was she a temperamental adolescent. She was essentially the mother of Dragons and he would know that just before he died._

 _Inhaling she spewed blistering fire at the fleeing man. The long stream soaring above his head and hitting the trees. Coming to a halt, he covered his head and took a few steps back from the trees that were now ablaze. He looked as the quickest exit was blocked off and looked around, spying another and made a break for it._

 _Only to stop again as a tail slammed down in front of him, staggering back he looked up to the now blackened sky to see two brightly lit purple eyes – infused with the human side of her magic she was that angry – shone through the smoke sending shockwaves of fear through his body._

 _He had seen a lot as his tenure as the sorcerer… as an apprentice he had stopped a multitude of villains who had been after what he had sworn to guard and felt proud for fending them off._

 _But now – on looking into the furious orbs that had glared him into a standstill – he knew this was far more than he could handle. Soon the air was filled with magic as the black smoke was now joined by purple, mixing in and making it almost impossible for him to see anything as he waited on tenterhooks._

 _Finally it all became clear. The shrouding thickness ceased to be as she returned to her human form and pulled the smoke cloud away, he watched as he pulled it into herself – watching as it grew smaller and smaller until finally it was nothing more than a sphere within her hand, like a fireball only it was pure smoke._

 _She held it in her hands for a second more before banishing it to the ether. It was silent among the pair until at last she spoke._

" _Did you think I wouldn't find out?"_

 _Her voice was low and raspy but he heard the harsh bite to it, she glared at him – unadulterated fury and contempt in her eyes as he waited nervously, book clutched to his chest he was trying to find a way out of his situation, he knew it was a risk sending them to the fortress… but he knew that if they truly wanted to save their child, they would succeed._

" _Where are the King and Queen?"_

 _The vicious smirk told him the unspoken answer. "I wouldn't worry about them… not when your own fortunes look dismal." She took a step forward, stopping when he moved back, smiling she tilted her head slightly._

" _How weak you must be… to come from such an illustrious background… holding such a revered title and yet, your attack didn't even leave a scratch."_

 _He licked his lips. "They must have picked a runt when they chose you." She gave him a slow once over, the look sending chills right through him._

 _She fell silent as he kept his gaze on her, how many steps she took and countering them with his own back, he had to leave now – if he could gather enough then maybe he could make his way to the fairies and blue, they could help as they had better means to stop people like this then he at the moment._

" _What are you going to do?" She was gazing around the clearing when she heard him speak. Looking back she caught his eye gain and her lip curled into a feral smirk._

" _Well, I was going to draw this out painfully… teach you the same lesson as I did those two utter idiots back in the caves… but then I realized just how woefully pathetic you were when you tried to attack me, and my anger turned into slight pity to be honest."_

 _She was baiting him that he knew. But he couldn't help but feel anger. He was centuries old, as old as the current dark one and his magic was only third to that of the immortal one and the blonde fae – it was why he felt certain that the plan would go well, she would be to weak and destroyed to come after him._

" _So I'm just going to kill you now…" He blinked at her reply, and before he could say a word she had disappeared and was soon in front of him – he hadn't even been able to turn around when she plunged her hand into his chest._

 _He gasped at the intrusion, the pain it was causing as the hand took its time to grope in his chest – he felt like his ribcage was going to burst as something scratched the bones of his body causing more agony as he moaned and fell to his knees, using his shoulder as leverage, she pulled her hand back out none to gently as he struggled for breath and looked to see his heart._

 _The vital organ pulsed loudly and was brightly lit in the darkness as the long claws had literally his life in her hands. She brought it down to the middle, so that he could see what she was going to do and lifted his head again to see her victorious grin._

" _Don't think for a second, you had a hope in beating me." She leant closer, teeth bared and sharp as he flinched. "I'm not like Maleficent… what your feeble mind failed to take in was that I'm not from here, I'm much older and far more powerful than you could ever dream – I've stood side by side with the wicked witch of Oz and took down the Queen of hearts, I've learnt magic from Glinda the good and even banished the dark one from the forbidden mountain… the so called strongest user of magic this realm has ever seen… I maimed that little imp so bad he went fleeing back to his rat hole,"_

 _She brought his heart in between them and squeezed it slightly, relishing the groan it forced out of him. A long claw snaked under his chin and brought his head up so their eyes met._

" _If you had even half a brain in that small minded head of yours, you would have known that Snow white would have caved under even the most basic of torture… she couldn't handle it, so much for being one of the best leaders this land has had." She chuckled mirthlessly._

" _It's just as well you're going to die this night, like those dimwits I'm sure you'll be replaced by someone far more competent, one who'll know what they are doing and not just there by way of good luck."_

 _Her face turned darker as his end came. "You are nothing… you never have been good enough and now you've paid the price for your delusional choices."_

 _With no more to say she crushed his heart. His face morphed into shock at seeing the heart, once in her hand – now ash as he keeled over, she lowered her eyes to his body and sneered. Turning to his destroyed house she changed back into her Dragon form before picking up his dad body._

 _Tossing it carelessly among the rubble she took delight in setting the once magnificent house alight, watching as it went up in flames – his body along with it. Looking at the sky and knowing it was late – too late she took off once more._

 _Back to the castle to the blonde who no doubt would be waiting. It didn't take her long to hurry to their chambers, as she pushed on the door and smiled warmly at the sight inside._

 _The other woman was curled up in the large bed. Her face a portrait of calm and ease as she neared, she glanced over when she heard a noise and her heart lifted at the crib. She moved over and stood looking down as Lily, awake turned so she was looking up at her._

" _Hello my pretty."_

 _The baby smiled silently. "Sorry I was late… I had one more thing to do before coming back." The little girl didn't respond but threw her arms in the air, Regina chuckled and picked her up, keeping her close to her chest, she closed her eyes at the enticing scent that only babies held._

" _But I'm here now… couldn't stay away from your gorgeous face." A small hand patted her chest making her laugh again. "That's right, mummy's to… but between you and me – you're far more dangerous with those good looks of yours."_

 _She lifted the tiny babe above as Lily squealed and looked down. "Just don't tell mummy I said that."_

" _Oh I think mummy knows." She turned around, bringing the baby down back to her chest as she spied the blonde now awake, as she sat up watching them._

" _But mummy whole heartedly agrees… little terror over there is just far too beautiful to ever resist, so I don't blame you." The smaller woman smirked before pressing a kiss to the tiny head and moving to the other side. Pulling back the covers, Mal held out her hands as she took the babe from her._

 _With a casual wave of her hand, the clothes she wore vanished – to be replaced by her nightwear and she joined the pair sitting up as she leaned over and kissed the blonde with all the pent up passion she had been saving. The blonde arched a brow on pulling back._

" _Where did you go?"_

" _Just taking care of one last thing." The other woman waited for her to elaborate but instead was greeted with another kiss. "Don't think you can avid the subject by seducing me."_

 _Regina pouted before giving her a smirk befitting a wolf, rather than the Dragon she was. "But if I was, would it help?" Her reply was a laugh which was followed by a high pitched giggle. Leaning over she kissed he little head, for the first time allowing all her own fears since the very beginning to wash over her, before fading away as she knew for certain that she had killed all involved in the plot._

" _Will I ever get to know?" Sitting back she faced the blonde, whose crystal like eyes bore into her as she looked pensive for a moment before replying._

" _In the morning, for now just know that as soon as the sun rises. All those who knew about their plan… and those aligned with it have paid heavily."_

 _Her words brought more concerns to her mind, the way she said it sounded like there was more to it – knowing them it probably was, but the look on her loves face had her biting her tongue, she said in the morning and she could wait._

 _Right now though she was just glad she had her whole family with her, of course the dastardly duo where down the hall but nevertheless they were all here, were she could see them and know that nothing would ever harm them._

 _She was serious when she said she would die for her child. But seeing Regina playing with their child. The tender way she held her and the pure love that shone from her eyes, she knew she never would have to – for just as Lily had a numerous amount of people willing to go the length's to protect her, she too had her very of guardian._

 _Minutes later and with the baby yawning sleepily. They decided to go back to sleep, not wanting to put her back in her crib, they placed the small tot in between them as they settled back under the covers. Another small wave saw the candles extinguished as they closed their eyes; content in the knowledge their family was safe as a hand found its way into the blondes who held it tight._

 _The next morning as the sun broke and rose over the tops of the trees, climbing higher into the sky and those who woke to greet it woke to find something horrible had happened, something so hideous that many who had still been asleep were roused by the bloodcurdling screams._

 _Soon everyone was out of their homes and questions were being asked as to who screamed and what caused it, only for them to pale in sheer horror at what they saw. The drawbridge that was often raised at night and the gates that served as a second barrier from any attacks, now played home to the two cold, stiff bodies of their beloved King and Queen._

 _Soon practically all the Kingdom was crowded around the entrance as they cried and wailed at the sight of their leaders strung up – the sight of them was to horrible and many had passed out, the gruesome scene taking its toll on the weary and elderly alike. The commotion was enough to have Ruby, Snow's best friend and council war tracker, pushing her way through._

" _What is it, what's happening?"_

 _She had been awaiting the return of her dear friend who had told her they were going out. She had asked but the young Queen had kept silent on what it was, understandably she wasn't happy but grudgingly had to comply as she watched them leave in the dead of night, it had been over two days now and the crowd gathered at the front had her running down._

 _Had they returned… was this what everyone was waiting for? She pushed her way through and as the last person moved out of her way she looked up only to vomit seconds later. Once her stomach had emptied of all that it held, she looked up slowly as tears sprang into her eyes._

 _She didn't want to believe it but on seeing the royal rings adorning their fingers she knew it to be them and so screamed a scream so loud, it was almost like her wolf howling. Two of the guards had to restrain her as she clawed to try and reach them. She didn't want them like that… strung up like a piece of meat for all to see._

 _It was bad enough that they looked the way they did. Whoever had done this had wanted them to suffer, they looked…_

 _She didn't and couldn't describe the horrific way they looked. It wasn't the same David and Snow she had seen leaving on horseback not two days past. This was a massacre on their persons and a final humiliation as she saw the bits of broken steel that had been used to keep their bodies to the wood._

 _Their blood was everywhere. They must have been put here during the night for them to have slowly bled out like they had for they looked so pale, so cold._

 _She was soon joined by Blue, who saw the young couple and screamed as she had, also weeping heavy sobs – the tiny fairies tears sounding so loud for someone so small. Questions soon went up asking who could have done such heinous treason. But the answer was she didn't know._

 _None of them did –not even Blue who was one of her most trusted confidants – they told no one of their mission save for the fact they were undertaking it, and that was it… whoever had killed them had gotten away with it before they could even begin to search for clues._

 _The only thing that did puzzle her though. Was the words burnt into the wood. The large letters seared firmly into the wood. Many others had seen it as well, which was what led to more confusion as soon someone ordered their bodies taken down and a following as they were led back to the castle._

 _Ruby waited behind though. Blue having flown away with them she waited until everyone had gone as she stared at the words. She knew whatever it was they were doing was big, if it was enough for them to look so serious and secretive then it had to be. But what did this mean… these words._

 _Did they have something to do with the mission? Were these from the people who they had gone to see… what? It was confusing her, but right now she was more distraught then anything. She had lost a best friend, the kingdom lost its Queen – Emma had lost her parents,_

 _She sobbed at the thought of the tiny baby, now parentless as see turned away – the smell of their blood to much a she started back to the castle._

 _Underneath where they had been pinned the words – now visible to all, read out._

 _QUEEN, KING_

 _PRINCESS, SHEPHERD_

 _MOTHER, FATHER_

 _KIDNAPPERS._

 _The funeral took place three days later. Once their bodies had been restored to the best of the official director's abilities though it was tough, as he had never seen wounds like them before. They had been driven through the kingdom and taken to the royal family crypt – there they had been placed alongside Queen Eva and King Leopold, though entirely too soon for everyone's liking._

 _As soon as they had been buried. Blue went on a mission of her own to try and find out who had murdered the Queen and her prince so coldly, she went back to the den and rounded up all those and for days spent searching for leads and clues as to who was responsible, only to fall short each time._

 _She had gone to every magical ally she knew. Those who had been on good footing with the royal pair and asked if they had known or heard anything but again to her dismay, nothing. She was getting so desperate she was even considering summoning the dark one and asking him._

 _But she chose not to. For as much as he might have known they hated each other with a passion. The price from him – and for his immortal enemy would be far too high and so she looked another route._

 _She travelled to the sorcerer's house. Only to find the place destroyed. She asked his apprentice who had been helping clear the charred remains what had happened, she was shocked to hear about his demise – how his burnt body had been found in the ruins and as he turned away she had to think._

 _Were the two connected? Was his death and the Whites somehow linked? It couldn't have been a coincidence but for all she had – she just couldn't put it together, she was tired, angry and heartbroken. In the end there was nothing here for her, without the assistance of the only one who might have been able to help, she flittered on determined not to give up._

 _It all ended when she approached the Author. As old as some of the most ancient sentient beings in this land and some others, she had the privilege and sometimes guidance of the highest being of them all. She often conversed with him in times of extreme questioning, when she felt conflicted or simply to ask if what he was writing was right._

 _Of course he had known the answer. She was stunned at first to learn it was the Dragons. Out of everyone it could have been, it had to be the fallen Fae. Her shock turned to anger as she thought about the long since banished faerie and she wanted to go confront her – for all the battles they had._

 _Good against evil. Heroes against villains – two sides firmly drawn. There had never been a moment when they had actually gone through and committed murder._

 _Cursing yes – she was remiss to say that Aurora was still sleeping as her true love was out there, fighting to get back to her – but that was an entirely different line of royals._

 _Maleficent had nothing to do with Snow and Charming. So why had she killed them? She was about to go and leave –to get as much squid ink as she could find and drown her in it, when he called her back._

 _She sat and was once again shocked to find that it wasn't the centuries old Fae who had caused their deaths, but the one that had come through the portal with her,_

 _Anger gave way to confusion as she tried to think. Of course she had heard of the blonde new friend when she returned from wherever she had gone. It was all over the magical community that Rumple had got his comeuppance when he went to visit, she had to crow gleefully at his misfortune and wondered, like the rest just who it was that was strong enough to inflict lasting damage on him._

 _Of course no one ever did find out. The fact she was strongly encamped with the Dragon witch meant that all questions went unanswered, partly because they knew it was foolish to pry and risk getting their wrath, and also because no one ever saw them._

" _Well do you know who she is?" She watched as he sighed and nodded – but it looked hesitant. "All I know about her is that her name is Regina."_

 _Frowning again at the new knowledge. She only takes a few minutes to get her bearings. "Well, can't you do anything about this? Surely you must be able to fix this"_

 _The look on his face told her that he couldn't – which didn't sit well with her at all. "She killed Snow White and Prince Charming! Two of the most important people this land will ever see! Surely justice must be done." He stayed silent through her fit of anger, it wasn't a lot that could get her enraged like this, but the fact that the family she had sworn to help and guide was now all but lost, and the fact he knew who it was but refused to do anything about it…_

" _Surely you are not abusing your power are you? Allowing them to win." That had him slamming the quill down cutting off her words as he glared at her._

" _You know I would never do such a thing." Her anger at him soon melted as they faced off, replaced by a sense of loss and confusion. "Then why can't you do something."_

 _He sighed and rubbed his head. "Because she predates my tenure as Author."_

 _His words didn't do anything to quell her befuddlement as he explained what he could to her and what information he had gathered about the new addition to the realm. Once more she was shocked to learn a very closely secret that only the Author ever knew._

" _What – so there is more than one Author?" He nodded. "Well I knew that, even with the power you aren't immortal." She was cut off then he shook his head again._

" _No - though that is true, what I mean is that… there is more than one Author for every realm." She was quiet at his revelation._

" _So … what does this have to do with this Regina?" He sighed again and carried on._

" _She wasn't born in this ream, and as she has never stepped foot inside the enchanted forest until very recently, there isn't a lot I can do as there isn't enough information for me to go on and try to write her story in the book."_

" _Well why not."_

" _Because she is never here for very long" At her silence he goes on to explain that she is only ever in the forest for two seasons, after that she returns to her home realm with Maleficent making it impossible for him to try an incorporate her into the book."_

" _So what are you saying?" He stares at her sadly, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer. "…Because she isn't in the book, she isn't bound by the laws of this realm. I can't write anything about her that says she has to comply with the rules."_

 _As predicted his answer caused her to fly into another rage. "So what? You're saying that just because she isn't from here, she can cause as much chaos as she likes… kill whomever she wants and get away with it?"_

 _At his nod she sneers. "I refuse to believe that… well what about the Author where she came from? Can't you get him to write anything?"_

 _He nods his head slowly. "I could always ask, but the fact that she has lived in a realm that has very rare human contact… I think he has just given up writing a story for her, she has it seemed, lived a very simple life."_

" _Well what else do you know? You said she was older than your time… what did you mean?" One way or another she was getting justice for Snow – whatever the reason for their deaths she wasn't seeing it go unpunished._

 _There wasn't much else he could say – other than that she was old, really old… far older than any that lived in the forest. When she asked if she was older than the cursed dark imp, as it was the only way she could think that she might have been able to get one over on him he nodded._

 _With there not being much to give her she left. New thoughts and concerns floating in her head as she returned to the den. If what he said was right then this…Regina, was for all intents – the strongest being that had crossed the portals and resided here – this made things tricky, and the fact that she had pretty much carte blanche to do what she liked angered her like nothing else._

 _Everyone had to adhere to rules even the dreaded dark one. She shuddered to think what a creature like him would do if he realized there was ways to get around being bound by laws and rules. In a way she was glad she wasn't allies with him, there had to have been a reason for why that was, but as long as she kept that loophole she brought with her secret then everything would be ok._

 _But now this meant she was no closer to getting justice for Snow and the King. It pained her to know who it was but couldn't do a thing about it now that she knew it would mean the deaths of countless… and all would go unpunished._

 _She returned to the fairies den with a heavy heart. All of this and Emma would grow up and orphan – it just wasn't right!_

 _She vowed then and there that she wouldn't give up – it may have seemed like an impossible task, but she couldn't let it slide. No one should have that much power. Even if she realized it or not this woman was the most powerful and dangerous being in the realm._

 _The fact that she was so close to the fallen one made it all the more worse. It meant she didn't have the forests best interests at heart, and with it not being her home made it twice as bad. Should she wish it, the blonde could ask her to lay waste to everything around her and they would get away with it._

 _She couldn't let that happen. It may take time but she would find a way to stop them. With that she made her way inside to deliver the bad news to Ruby, the poor wolf had been going out of her mind and this was surely only going to make it worse._

 _As she made her way inside – she got a sense of foreboding that now with this new information, the enchanted realm wouldn't ever be the same again._


End file.
